The following disclosure relates generally to systems and techniques for measuring soft information in in systems that use wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth long range.
Newer wireless networking technologies, such as Bluetooth 5.0, have been developed that are capable of operating at longer ranges and having comparatively lower device power consumption than some existing short-range wireless systems. These longer range wireless technologies are usable to extend the communication range that is achieved with some legacy wireless technologies, such as some legacy Bluetooth standards. For example, Bluetooth low energy (BLE), realizes lower power consumption over the same range as compared to some existing Bluetooth technologies, but with lower bandwidth. Comparatively, Bluetooth 5 now adds higher speed (2 Mbps) to BLE. Bluetooth long range (BLR) potentially improves wireless communication range strength by approximately to approximately 100 m, which was limited to shorter ranges (e.g., 10 meters) by some short range Bluetooth technologies.